She's out of my life
by Mina MM
Summary: OS POV Lucius. C’était à la une de tous les journaux à scandale ce matin-là: Narcissa Malefoy est partie. Lucius Malefoy est déséspéré et ne se remet pas de ce départ si soudain. Il se rend compte qu'il a trop longtemps délaissé sa femme.


**Note:**_ C'était à la une de tous les journaux à scandale ce matin-là, ce matin: Narcissa Malefoy est partie. Lucius Malefoy est  
déséspéré et ne se remet pas de ce départ si soudain. Il se rend compte qu'il a trop longtemps délaissé sa femme.  
_

_Je décris ici les pensées d'un Lucius assez différent de celui que J. K. Rowling nous décrit dans ses livres, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture_

* * *

**She's out of my life.**

**She's out of my life** _(Elle est hors de ma vie)_

C'était à la une de tous les journaux à scandale, ce matin: Narcissa, ma Cissa est partie. Je n'en peux plus de tous ces titres accrocheurs, de ces photos en noir et blanc et de ces soi-disant résumés de notre vie… Que savent-ils de sa vie, de notre couple ? Rien, absolument rien… Ils ne savent qu'une chose :

**She's out of my life** _(Elle est hors de ma vie)_

Ca s'est passé la nuit dernière… Elle est partie sans rien dire, sans un mot d'adieu, silencieusement, sur la pointe des pieds, pendant que je dormais. Avant-hier encore, je ne me doutais de rien. Avant-hier, elle était toujours dans ma vie… Et lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin-là, elle était… Partie.

**And I don't know whether to laugh or cry** _(Et je ne sais pas s'il faut rire ou pleurer)_

Je n'ai jamais su comment m'y prendre avec elle… Elle a toujours été si imprévisible, si fantasque… Je suis tombé sous son charme dès notre rencontre en septième année à Poudlard. Mais ma réputation de coureur de jupons m'avait précédé et elle s'est d'abord méfiée de moi. J'ai donc dû user de mon charme, tout en évitant de passer pour un Dom Juan. Mais une fois amadouée, c'est elle qui commença à jouer avec moi. Elle m'apparaissait tantôt comme une riche héritière capricieuse, tantôt comme une jeune étudiante studieuse et effarouchée ou à d'autres moments, s'amusait à me provoquer avec ses jupes trop courtes, ses déhanchements lorsqu'elle passait devant moi et ses regards brûlants comme la braise. Je ne savais jamais comment me comporter avec elle, et elle le savait. Elle continua ce petit jeu de longs mois durant jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et lui avoue enfin mon amour et la passion qui me dévorait. Je n'ai jamais su comment m'y prendre avec elle…

**I don't know whether to live or die** _(Je ne sais pas s'il faut vivre ou mourir)_

Dois-je poursuivre ma misérable vie ici-bas où tout n'est qu'un jeu d'apparences et de mensonges? Ou mettre fin à cette intolérable souffrance ? Il est si douloureux d'aimer… Mais il y a Drago, je ne peux pas l'abandonner dans un moment pareil…

Drago, mon fils… Je me souviens de sa naissance. Le médicomage est venu me chercher dans le couloir où je faisais les cent pas. A mon grand regret, je n'avais pu rester près de Narcissa, car il y avait eu des complications. J'étais donc mort d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose, mais le médicomage m'a immédiatement rassuré : tout s'était bien passé. Elle était fatiguée, mais rayonnante de bonheur avec notre fils dans les bras. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais trouvée aussi belle que ce jour là. J'ai timidement pris Drago dans mes bras et me suis senti submergé de bonheur et de fierté. J'avais un fils…

Mais à présent, il grandit et s 'éloigne à son tour de moi. Tout comme sa mère…

**And it cuts like a knife**_ (Et ça coupe comme un couteau)_

Et ça me déchire le cœur en milliers de lambeaux. Et ça me donne envie d'hurler, de me rouler par terre, de frapper les murs de mes poings jusqu'au sang, de… De faire n'importe quoi pourvu que cette douleur s'arrête. Mais elle ne s'arrêtera pas parce que…

**She's out of my life** _(Elle est hors de ma vie)_

**It's out of my hands** _(C'est hors de mes mains)_

Je ne peux plus rien faire pour la retenir... Elle est devenue inaccessible, hors de ma portée.

**It's out of my hands** _(C'est hors de mes mains)_

Je ne peux plus rien y changer. C'est avant que j'aurais pu, que j'aurais dû, agir. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Elle m'avait pourtant prévenu… J'avais complètement oublié que c'était la saint-Valentin. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'oubliais ce genre de date mais cette fois, elle en a eu assez, elle était excédée et me l'a clairement fait comprendre. Elle m'a crié quelle en avait marre de mon comportement, qu'elle avait l'impression de faire partie du décor, d'être devenue transparente à mes yeux. Et elle n'avait pas tord… Même après cette scène, je n'ai pas changé d'attitude. Il a fallu qu'elle drague devant moi Severus, le parrain de drago, qui n'en menait pas large et se demandait ce qui se passait, pour que j'ouvre enfin les yeux… Je lui à mon tour fait une scène, puis lui ai promis de changer, de redevenir le Lucius qu'elle avait connu et aimé. Mais je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse…

**To think for two years she was here** _(Penser que pendant deux ans elle était ici)_

Pendant bien plus longtemps encore… Elle était dans ma vie. Et maintenant…

Nous avons été heureux pourtant… Si heureux…

Après ma déclaration d'amour enflammée, elle me laissa enfin goûter à ses lèvres si douces et si sucrées dont je rêvais depuis si longtemps. Notre premier baiser… Suivi de tant d'autres. Je ne pouvais me passer d'elle, en adolescent fougueux que j'étais. Dès que je le pouvais, je l'entraînais dans un coin sombre de Poudlard et l'embrassais comme si je ne l'avais plus vue depuis une éternité. Cela l'amusait et elle me taquinait souvent avec cela. Et je lui répondais immanquablement qu'une seule seconde loin d'elle me semblait durer une éternité et était une véritable torture.

A la fin de nos études, nous sommes partis en voyage en Italie et à notre dernière étape, à Rome, je l'ai demandée en mariage devant la célèbre fontaine de Trévi. J'étais si heureux qu'elle ait accepté que je l'ai prise dans mes bras en l'embrassant et en la faisant tournoyer, mais dans mon élan, j'ai trébuché et nous sommes tombés dans la fontaine. Nous étions trempés, mais n'en avions cure. Nous étions si heureux…

**And I took her for granted I was so cavalier **_(Et je l'ai prise pour acquis j'étais ainsi_ _cavalier)_

Au fil du temps, j'ai commencé à rester de plus en plus tard au ministère et à partir de plus en plus tôt du manoir, je lui offrais de moins en moins de petits cadeaux, de petites attentions qui lui faisaient tant plaisir, je ne la regardais presque plus… Je me suis progressivement éloigné d'elle, sans m'en rendre compte. Ce fut ma plus grande erreur… Et je la regretterai toute ma vie à présent.

**Now the way that it stands** _(Maintenant la voie qui tient debout)_

**She's out of my hands** _(Elle est hors de mes mains)_

Je ne pourrai plus jamais la serrer dans mes bras, respirer son parfum que j'aime tant, bien que je ne lui aie jamais dit. Plus jamais je ne sentirai ses mains si douces dans mes cheveux ou sur mon torse… Plus jamais…

Notre première nuit d'amour…Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ne fut-ce qu'un instant ? En jeune fille de bonne famille, elle a voulu que nous attendions notre nuit de noce. Je m'attendais à me retrouver en face d'une timide jeune mariée effrayée, mais je fus agréablement surpris. Elle avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que ce qu'elle ne m'avait laissé croire et se montra très entreprenante et passionnée. Je me souviens de cette nuit comme si c'était hier… Mais plus jamais, elle ne fera l'amour avec moi…

**So I've learned that love's not a possession** _(Donc j'ai appris que l'amour n'est pas une possession)_

J'avais vraiment cru que notre amour serait éternel, qu'il était invincible et qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. C'est pourquoi après notre mariage je me suis éloigné d'elle, petit à petit, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte… Mais l'amour n'appartient à personne. Si on ne l'entretient pas, il s'enfuit et nous laisse seul… Seul avec mes regrets et mes remords…

**And I've learned that love won't wait** _(Et j'ai appris que l'amour n'attendra pas)_

Pas plus moi qu'un autre… L'amour n'a pas attendu que j'aie réalisé mes rêves de pouvoir, que j'ai eu le malheur de faire passer avant ma vie de couple. L'amour n'a pas attendu que je parvienne à me débarrasser de ce masque de froideur si caractéristique des Malefoy et de cette obsession de la réputation familiale à ne pas ternir. L'amour ne m'a pas attendu…

**Now I've learned that love needs expression** _(Maintenant j'ai appris que l'amour a besoin d'expression)_

Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai oublié de t'exprimer tout l'amour que je ressens pour toi.

Pendant toutes ces années, _j'ai oublié de te dire_

_Les petits mots de tous les jours_

_J'ai oublié mon amour_

De te dire je t'aime

J'avais oublié l'expression de bonheur qui se peignait sur ton visage et les étoiles qui brillaient dans tes yeux lorsque je te murmurais doucement ces trois mots. J'avais oublié les frissons qui me parcouraient lorsque tu me répondais de ta voix douce et envoûtante. J'avais oublié tant de choses… J'ai appris à présent…

**But I learned too late** _(Mais j'ai appris trop tard)_

Oui, trop tard... Bien trop tard, car maintenant…

**She's out of my life** _(Elle est hors de ma vie)_

**She's out of my life** _(Elle est hors de ma vie)_

Elle est partie… Loin, si loin de moi…

**Damned indecision and cursed pride** _(La damnée indécision et la maudite fierté)_

**Kept my love for her locked deep inside** _(Ont gardés mon amour pour elle fermé_ _profondément à l'intérieur)_

Et pourtant, je l'aime ! Je l'ai toujours aimée plus que tout au monde, mais je n'ai jamais su lui dire ou lui montrer. J'ai toujours gardés ces sentiments à l'intérieur de moi et je le regretterai toujours… Je l'aime tant…

**And it cuts like a knife** _(Et ça coupe comme un couteau)_

Et ce couteau me taillade le cœur… Et cette douleur ne cessera jamais, car…

**She's out of my life** _(Elle est hors de ma vie) _pour toujours… Ma Cissa est partie rejoindre les anges. Elle est… Elle est morte…

* * *

**Note:**_ Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais laisser ce couple mythique divorcer? Seule la mort peut les séparer..._


End file.
